


Feminine

by jadelennox



Series: Exercises in Style [1]
Category: Exercices de style - Raymond Queneau, Leia Princess of Alderaan - Claudia Gray, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Exercises in Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: A Twi'lek woman in the uniform of an Imperial Lieutenant -- with a service cap tied on with a bit of string wrapped around her lekku, since apparently the Empire couldn't be buggered to adapt their gear to the bodies of different sentients -- hissed at a humanoid civvy dressed like a farmer.





	Feminine

The Centaxday shuttle to the Gatalenta surface was, as always, packed with commuters like frella in a can. Tea farmers returning to work from a recreation leave rubbed shoulders with senatorial aides bearing dossiers and an air of their own importance. Of course there was friction, the nature of sentients being what it was, but Gatalentans prided themselves on smoothing over interbeing conflict, even on public transit.

In the corner over there near the refreshers, a teaching droid utterly failed to contain a cluster of Patitite children in school uniforms who were shrieking and hitting each other. A nearby Gatalentan matron leaned toward her red-cloaked friend and plaintively asked, "must these class trips _really_ use the public shuttle?" while her friend tried indiscreetly to shush her. A Twi'lek woman in the uniform of an Imperial Lieutenant -- with a service cap tied on with a bit of string wrapped around her lekku, since apparently the Empire couldn't be buggered to adapt their gear to the bodies of different sentients -- hissed at a humanoid civvy dressed like a farmer. 

"How dare you jostle me?" she snarled, in Basic. "Have you no respect for the Empire? I'll have you up on charges!"

The farmer simply shrugged and shifted away. An angry Imperial ought to be cause for alarm, but somehow this long-necked lieutenant seemed more sniveling than dangerous.

Amilyn suppressed a grin. She was looking forward to home -- she missed her sisters something awful -- but she'd been dreading that Gatalentan tranquility. There'd been such marvelous adventures on Alderaan, and she fit in with her pathfinding class as she never had in the peace and quiet of home. A noisy school group and a whingeing officer (at least one who seemed unable or unwilling to actually hurt people) would keep this holiday from being a complete snoozefest.

She was startled to pass the sniveling Imperial later that afternoon, as she shopped for the fruit and tea her parents had requested for lunch. A fellow Twi'lek -- this one with his service cap fastened on in some more invisible looking fashion -- upbraided his colleague over her disheveled state. 

The newcomer gestured at the woman's uniform jacket. "If the Captain sees you without your insignia plaque, he'll bust you down so far you don't need one. You're representing all of Ryloth with this nonsense." The first soldier fussed nervously with her uniform, while Amilyn hurried away, trying to look inconspicuous. A pathetic, complaining Imperial was a source of excitement, but the angry and competent soldier could only be a source of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Basic plot is Raymond Queneau's _[Exercises in Style](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exercises_in_Style)._


End file.
